The Siblings, Dad, and the Team
by PurpleFox26
Summary: Ever  think of Dick Grayson having a twin sister and 3 older siblings. How about Bruce being his real dad. A crazy bipolar grandmother. Check it out Dick Grayson's whole life remade by me. New Chapter #5
1. The Beginning

**Hi it's my first time doing a fanfic in this category. I had writers block while writing. I was wondering if I should but it in batman or young justice. You know which one I picked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. I wish I did. But own my own characters that will come into the story shortly. Any way on with the story**

Dick's Pov

I can't believe this happened. Why is it that I'm always getting into trouble? This is all Dean Jo's fault. If he hadn't tried to pick a fight with me in Phys Ed I wouldn't be in this situation. Bruce was silent the whole trip home. And Bruce was driving. I'm sure he's just going to yell at me at home. I felt tense. Bruce was gripping onto the wheel **HARD**.

When we had got back to the mansion he pulled me into the one of our many different living rooms. Then as I knew it he started yelling. "Richard John Grayson, what have I told you about getting into fights at school", Bruce growled. He never calls me Richard when until I get into trouble. He and I were definitely not whelmed. He was steaming with anger. I'm sure if we were cartoon characters steam would be coming out of his ears.

"But I didn't throw the 1st punch", I yelled back. "He did. It's not like I started it anyway". He gets so angry at times I really think he shouldn't.

"It doesn't matter who threw the first punch. It just matters if _you_ had been in the fight". I am so glad Jason isn't home. He'd be laughing his butt off right now.

"You're grounded until further notice. Be glad you boys only got a three-week detention and instead of being suspended. You will also be paying for the stuff you boys have damaged with your past allowance". His voice was calmer but still serious and he was glaring at me right now.

I should have kept my mouth shut but I didn't. "WHAT. It wasn't even my fault. If you didn't want me making any enemies, why didn't you start me out being home schooled? You're such a bi_-_"Bruce cut me off.

"Go to your room. NOW. And swear Dick you'll regret it if you leave your room. Your off from being robin for 2 weeks, and off the "TEAM" for 1 month after if you don't listen. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR"! **(do. Do~ ha ha ha)**

I felt anger come inside me. "What ever" I yelled as I ran up to my room. Before I go in I turn around and yell," YOUR NOT MY FATHER ANYWAYS". I turn back around and slam my door making the hinges on the top come loose. I hate him when he's like this and he's making me so _very unwhelmed_.

I took out my laptop but as soon as I turned it on, it turned off and a note was written out.

**WHEN I SAY YOUR GROUNDED THAT MEANS YOUR GROUNDED . NO VIDEO GAMES, NO TV, NO CELL PHONE, NO ROBIN AND ABSOLUTELY NO LAPTOP.**

UGH. Bruce when can you ever not be the strictest man/ dad alive. Now all I get to do is sit here and do homework. Ugh homework.


	2. The Siblings

**Hello all YJ fans these all the siblings I will be putting into the story in the future. Sorry it took me so long to update for those who liked the first chapter. I promise I'll try up dating sometime this week or next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice**

**The Siblings- These are the siblings of the story and sorry to all of you who thought Jason was Jason Todd(Not in the story).**

Profile:

Name: Markus Grayson-Wayne

Eye color: Blue Age: 17

Height:6'

Race: Caucasian

Hair color: Ebony

Sex: Male

Siblings:

*Jason Grayson-Wayne

*Samantha Grayson-Wayne

*Rachel Grayson-Wayne

*Richard Grayson-Wayne

Parents:

Mary Grayson and Bruce Wayne

Name: James Grayson-Wayne

Eye color: Blue

Age: 15

Height: 5'9

Race: Caucasian

Hair color: Ebony

Sex: Male

Siblings:

*Markus Grayson-Wayne

*Samantha Grayson-Wayne

*Rachel Grayson-Wayne

*Richard Grayson-Wayne

Name: Samantha Grayson-Wayne

Eye color: Blue

Age: 15

Height: 5'7

Race: Caucasian

Hair Color: Blonde

Sex: Female

Siblings:

*Markus Grayson-Wayne

*Samantha Grayson-Wayne

*Rachel Grayson-Wayne

*Richard Grayson-Wayne

Name: Rachel Grayson-Wayne

Eye Color: blue

Age: 13

Height: 5'4'

Race: Caucasian

Hair Color: Ebony

Sex: Female

Siblings:

*Markus Grayson-Wayne

*Jason Grayson-Wayne

*Samantha Grayson-Wayne

*Richard Grayson-Wayne(Twin)


	3. Flash Back

**Hi I'm Back I'm leaving of from what happened in the first chapter just so you know. I edited ch1 it did sound kind of messed up when you read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

_Flash Back_

"_You know John if Bruce finds out about us then I just won't know what to do with myself. I mean I'm about to have 2 more children with him and I already have 3 with him already," said Mary. John kissed Mary on the cheek._

"_Mary I don't care if that stupid Billionaire thinks or does when or if he finds out. All you need to know is that I love you", He talked smoothed and laughed. "As soon as the babies are born we'll leave. Leave for the circus and bring the babies with us. You'd like that. You'd love the circus wouldn't you"?_

"_John I love you but I need to go back to the house it will raise suspicion if the children and Bruce find me gone for a long period time. I am a pregnant woman after all". She said kissing him goodbye and left for the manor._

_4 months later_

"_Bruce Anthony Wayne, I'm going to kill you for putting me in this much pain again", yelled a woman in room 239C in the east quarter in Gotham City Hospital. "Aaaaaggggggghhhhhhh the pain"!_

"_Hang in there honey we'll get through this", said Bruce._

"_THAT'S EASY FOR aaaaggggggghhhhhh YOU TO SAY aaaaggggggghhhhhh. YOU'RE NOT GOING THROUGH CHILD BIRTH", she yelled._

"_Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Wayne you've come out with lovely baby girl and boy", said the doctor handing them the babies. "What will you name them", she asked the parents. Mary answered for the boy, "Richard John Grayson-Wayne". _

_Bruce answered for the girl, "Rachel Angelina Grayson-Wayne_

_2 weeks later__". (_**Note: next part will be extremely cheesy. I didn't know wht to write so I just wrote this)**

_Then out of a sudden John Grayson came in. "Mary come on lets get the vans packed with all your stuff". John was sneeking Mary out of the manor while Bruce and the kids weren't home. They each carried 5 bags each. Mary had carried Richard to the van and left Rachel in the Manor by a note on the table in a crib. With that they left for the circus who was now on their way to a city of France._

_2 hours later_

"_Daddy I had so much fun. Can we pwetty pwease do it awgwain sometime"  
, said a 2 going on to be 3 years old Samantha who was eating the cotton candy on a stick. _

"_I'll be sure to do it again sometime soon. Don't worry about that", said Bruce as he lifted his children out of the car. "because right now all you need is a bath". They did their separate awws as they walked inside their house as they entered they heard cries in the dining room. "Mary, we're home", yelled Bruce. "Mary why is the baby crying? Does she or he need food"? He helped Sam and Jason get their shoes off. "Mark go into the Dining room and good see what's going in on with the baby". Mark ran off to the dinning room and saw Rachel in a crib crying loud and hard with her face red. And right beside her a note that said "Bruce'. _

"_. Mommy's not here", Mark yelled. _

"_What do you mean she's not here", Bruce said running into the room. "What the he-heck". He took the note off of Mark._

_**Dear Bruce,**_

_**I'm sorry this has to be but for a while I've been cheating on you and have been married to someone by the name of John Grayson. All the children are yours. As you can see I've left, but have taken Richard with me. We're apart of a circus act named the Flying Graysons. Richard won't know about you and I'm planning to keep it that way. Tell the kids I'm gone for good but that I love them. Forget about about me and meet some other pretty blond chick. Au revoir mon petit mari. Goodbye forever.**_

_**Your ex,**_

_**Mary Grayson**_

_Bruce looked down at his kids with sad eyes. "It looks like Mommy is going to be gone for a long time and isn't coming back for a while. She told me to tell you that she loved you all". Bruce got down and hugged all of the kids._

"_Mommy's gone", Jason Cried. They all cried for awhile then were sent for bathes and were sent to bed. Giving them one hell of a day._

_9 years later_

"_And to now introduce the Flying Graysons", said Mr. Haley. _

"_John I think I see Bruce and my kids down there in the stands. I told Haley we shouldn't have come back to Gotham", whispered Mary to her husband. "I just hope Richard doesn't see him". _

"_And with furthermore the man who raided the funds for this show, Bruce Wayne". Bruce stands up and waves to the crowd as everyone applauses. _

_John and Mary flip on the rings doing their legendary quadruple flip. _

"_Now for the youngest member of the Flying Graysons", said Mr. Haley. Richard comes into plain site and grabs onto the ring but before he gets on the ropes snap and they fall. Throughout the gasps in the crowd you can hear the crying within sobs,"Mom. John".  
_

_A days hours later_

_Richard's P.O.V._

_This shouldn't have happened. This isn't fair__.__ They didn't deserve this. Of all things I know who did it. And for what he did I'm going to get revenge. I stare their graves still wondering about what will happen nect._

"_My good man, is your name", questions some bald old guy with a British accent. _

"_Yes. Yes it is. Is there a reason you asked for my name" I sob little more _

"_I'm the butler or servant of Bruce Wayne. My name is Alfred Pennyworth. Master Bruce has requested your presence."._

_Who is this dude named Bruce Wayne. I heard that he was some billionaire in this city with 4 kids._

"_Um, Ok I guess"_

_He led me to table at the funeral. I saw this blond who looked so much like mom. I even started to think I looked like the tall boy sitting next to the man. They all stared at me in shock. I didn't know who they were but they looked awfully familiar._

"_Hi I'm Bruce Wayne and these are my kids, Rachel, Markus, Jason and Samantha", he said while shaking my hand. They all waved to me warily and looked as if they were about to cry. But who wouldn't 'cause I look the same way. _

"_Hello Mr. Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you"._

"_Richard, I don't mean to put it out all at once to you bu-ut I'm your father"._

**Cliff hanger. I just love cliff hangers don't you. I've been meaning to update this for a while. Don't want to leave ya hangin. Do u like it. Please review.**


	4. Flash Back Part 2

**I love cliff hangers it's one best ways to end a story don't ya think. Here's Flash Back part 2.**

**I wrote this overnight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

_Richard's Pov_

_This isn't possible. He can't be my dad. Mom told me my dad was dead. He just can't be, but mom did say my dad lived in Gotham. But she didn't say she had kids. And even if she did have kids she should've told me I had siblings. I feel like a whole life has been taken away from me._

"_You can't be my father. My mother told me that my father died before I was born", I yelled back. He just stood there with a smirk on his face. Everyone turned to look over at us. A few people started whispering things to each other. All the words I could make out were, "So Mary was that woman", "The runaway baby", "So he's the kidnapped son", "That circus animal"._

_My face flushed when everyone look over at us. I just didn't know what to do. Mr. Wayne bent down to my eye-level._

"_I am your father", he said pulling a piece of paper out of a folder he had on his table. "And this right here is __**your**__ birth certificate"._

_The paper had my fingerprints, footprints, and his and my mom's signature on it. Thus I was to shocked to say anything else the elder boy got up and put me into a big hug. __**Mental note: never let this guy hug me EVER again.**_

_I looked up at him then to Mr. Wayne and stared at him in disbelief. What the heck was wrong with these people? I turned back to Mr. Wayne with an even more confused look on my face. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You'll be living with me for now on, understand. You can call me dad or Bruce. Either one is fine with me", he said. "These are also your brothers and sisters. Kids, tell him your names." The one who hugged me came over first then followed by the others._

"_Hi, my names Markus Bruce Wayne and your elder brother. Call me Markus, Mark, Marky or Junior." He could be me just older. _

"_I'm Jason Andrew Wayne your second older brother", he said then shook my hand. He wore Blue and Black glasses that matched his eyes. He then looked over to Mark and whispered to me, "Oh and I'm actually smart". Apparently Mark heard him and punched him in his arm. The girls and I giggled at them._

_The girl who had blonde here came up to me. She reminded me so much of mom. I felt close to tears when I looked at her. "I'm Sam. Ignore those two, they act like that all the time."_

"_I'm Rachel and I'm your twin sister", she smiled at me but didn't shake my hand. She just walked away and took Bruce's hand._

"_Well now that that's done. We're going home"_

_This is going to be a so un-whelming adventure._

4 years later (Wayne Manor)

(Richard's P.O.V. still)

I can't believe this. Me grounded. If anything I could be at mount justice right now playing video games with KF or on a mission. I kept pacing as long as I could.

**Knock, Knock**

"GO AWAY", I yelled. I really am not in the mood for anyone right now.

"Is that any way to treat twin"?

I hate everyone so much right now. I don't even want to around anyone.

"GO AWAY", I yelled again. She picked the lock and came in. She just doesn't know how to leave someone alone.

"Grounded again, you just never learn do you? You're turning into a mini Mark". I just groaned and turned my back to her.

"What do you really want? If it's to talk about Dean Jo and my fight just go away, 'cause there's nothing I have to say about it". She touched my shoulder, "Dick, come talk to me when your ready. Oh, by the way dinners ready in ten". Then she left without a word. What does everyone want with me? I'm not in a whelming mood, so why can't they leave me alone.

**A.N.: I Hate this chapter. I really do. Tell me if you like it though. I'm really not sure what to do next any ideas. Email them to me or review them please. **

**The-Real-Deal37**


	5. Meeting Grandma Peterson

**A/N: Hi sorry I updated so late. Please Review**

Dick's Pov

It's ok to wake up in a world you think is full of aster. It's ok to feel that way but I'll think you're way to optimistic with your thoughts. My life isn't that bad and it's not completely filled with aster. I'm grounded for about 2 more weeks and my spring break is about to start he thinks I should spend it with my Grandmother, one I really never knew about. And to top it off it's my mom's mother. You can't feel the aster there.

So think of it this way, a grandmother you never met, who's your mom's mom, the mom she never talked about; your about meet her and you're eldest brother is forced to come too.

" You're going to love grandma Peterson. Don't ever ask about mom or grandpa though. She'll just glare, walk away and ignore you for the rest of the day. She'll lock the fridge too so you can't eat".

Great so now I find out some more rather 'interesting' stuff about my grandma. Let's hope she's not as I think she is. All I can do for now and wait till I'm not grounded anymore.

" Will you stop sulking already. WE have approximately 3min and 27sec left until we get there so suck it up and smile cause I don't want to have her get in a mood as soon as we get there", he says. Hmph… like I care. I don't even know this lady. Even when I was little and I' ask my mom about my grandparents my mom said her grandpa had died before I was born and address my grandma as 'THAT WOMAN'. I always guessed she had a bad relationship with her mother.

" We're here sirs", Gorge our showfer (Don't know how to spell it) says to us. As we get out of the limo we saw it; Peterson Estate. Grandma Peterson was standing right outside the door. She looked little like our mother with only her Baby blue eyes and her blonde hair.

"Welcome! Welcome", she exclaims as she kisses each of us on our cheeks. She looks at me as though she bewildered, no wildered. "You must be young Richard oh how you have such beautiful eyes. You must wonder where you get them from". I scowled at her. I got them from my mother and she probably got them from a witch like you. "Follow me inside. The servants will get your suitcases while I get the cookies that I made".

We had followed her all throughout the house. The Estate had more than 3 buildings. Where we would be staying is the building number 7 in the East Wing. "Stay here until I come back. You better not make any trouble for yourself while you're here; it'll be _very_ painful for you", she says smiling and glaring at us 'mostly me' while walking out of our bedroom.

Mark looks at me while sit down on the bed. " _DON'T_ act up. I know you're about to say 'YOU HIPOCRITE', but I'm being serious. Listen to me when I tell you she'd do some things to you that have never happened before. You're my lil bro, so I don't want anything bad to happen to you".

" WHATEVER", I growl. I turn over and on the bed. I just want this break to end.

**A/N: Again I'm sorry I updated so late I had a lot of stuff to do. Hoped you liked it though and sorry it's so short.**


End file.
